


Moth to a Flame

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Story, Sam's P.O.V., Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in Sam's P.O.V. as he comes to grip with the fact that he's fallen in love with the Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moth to a Flame

I found myself, during different parts of the day, staring at her, wondering exactly what it was that drew me to her like a moth to a flame. Maybe it was the way her H/c hair shimmered in the dull lamp light of the bunker. Or the way her nose would crinkle as she grew frustrated and bored during research. But no matter how frustrated she became, she never gave up. She worked hard, harder than even Dean or I, never wanting to give up. Maybe that was it.

As the Impala sped down the road, I realized maybe it was the way she would lean over the seat, never quite content to be left on her own. I could smell her before I felt the seat lean back, her usual but unique scent of (favorite scent.) It reminded me of spring time, when the flowers were blooming, and sweetness filled the air. I waited for these moments, more than anything, when she would lean forward, her head close to mine, her voice soft and teasing. Usually she would tease Dean, about his music or his driving. She never seemed to tease me, and I wasn't sure why. But I didn't mind. Because Dean was never the recipient of the long, lingering looks she would turn my way, with a hint of a smile on her face as she leaned her head on my shoulder. 

Or maybe it was the way she would take on a hunt. Ready to go at the first sign of trouble, she would risk her life for those less fortunate. Many a times I remember watching her, my heart in my throat as she would jump in front of a Vamp or a werewolf, or whatever monster we were currently facing. She would place herself in harm's way, just to make sure the victims stayed safe. At first I remember yelling at her for it, knowing she would only get hurt, or worse, and I couldn't imagine that happening to her. But she had just simply shrugged her shoulders at me, saying if not her, than who.

Her eyes. It could be the way they sparkled after a hunt, when the three of us piled into a bar to celebrate. When she has her beer in front of her, and me across from her, I can only watch as they sparkle with a life force so strong, so bright that it shines through her E/C eyes. Many times she has turned my direction, catching me staring her way, caught in the way she looks in the light, how happy and free she is, even after everything she's gone through.

It could be the dreams I have, of the two of us. Getting out of this life, settling down, raising a family. As a hunter, that was never a given, but I would love to see her, free of the usual dangers, happy and normal, if there was such a thing.

All these thoughts flew through my head, reminding me of how much I loved her, even though she probably had no clue. Right now, she was doing her usual thing, rescuing the victims as Dean and I fought the Demons that you were currently up against. Even while you swung your blade, swiping down Demon after Demon, my eyes were on her. She was breath taking, as she huddled each child to her side, ushering them out the door. Before she left, she turned, checking on me, making sure I was alright. Giving her a bright, forced smile, I nodded, sending her on her way.

I tried pushing all thoughts of her out of my mind during hunts like these. But it never completely happened. She was always there, in the back of my mind, and while I killed, I needed to make sure she was safe. Even when the Demon I was fighting had me pressed back against the wall, I kept waiting, checking out of the corner of my eye, waiting for her to come back. And when she did, my blood ran cold, my body freezing at the sight.

One of the victims she had helped, was actually a Demon all along, and she now had Y/N in her arms, a knife pressed to her throat. She pushed her so she was standing in front of me, a dark smile to her face. "Hi Sam." She said, pressing the knife tighter to Y/N's neck.

"Let her go." I ordered, sounding braver than I felt. I glanced around for Dean, rage boiling inside me when I saw him unconscious on the ground.

"I don't think so. You see, Y/N here is going to be my leverage." She told me, but my eyes were on Y/N's. It hurt me to see the fear in her eyes, along with the understanding that she probably wouldn't make it out of here alive. And that's when it hit me, how much I absolutely loved this woman, a woman who was willing to die to keep my brother and I safe.

I wasn't going to give her the chance if I had anything to do about it. Thinking hard, I noticed this Demon woman was all alone. The rest of the Demons lay dead on the floor. "What is your end plan here?" You asked her.

"I'm going to trade you. Y/N's life for yours. I will let her go, if you come with me, willingly, no funny business. You see, I'm going to bring you to Lucifer." She told me, before pressing the knife harder against Y/N's neck. 

"Sam, don't. I'm not worth it." She pleaded with me, and my heart broke a little at her words. Y/N was selfless and loyal, but didn't see any of these wonderful qualities in herself. 

"Fine, I will go with you." I said, ignoring the look of dismay crossing Y/N's face. "But first, let her go."

The Demon shook her head. "I don't think so. The same time sounds fair."

I nodded, knowing it was the only way. "One, two, three..." I counted, before stepping up, towards the Demon. I watched as she pushed Y/N away, hating the fact that she fell to the floor, knocking the breath out of her. I then turned to the Demon, who thought she had one. With the knife hiding in my pocket, I stabbed her in the chest, watching as she flashed orange before falling to the ground. Rushing over, I crouched over Y/N, checking to make sure she was alright. 

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes, before raising her hand and punching me in the shoulder. "That's for scaring me, you big knucklehead. I thought you were going to give yourself up!" 

"I had a plan." I admitted. "But I would have, if it meant your safety." I glanced quickly over to Dean, relieved to see him stirring, before my attention once again turned to Y/N.

I watched as her big, beautiful eyes stared up at me, her mouth open, as she took in my words. "But why?"

"Because, I think it's past time you figured this out. I love you, and I have for a long time. I love the way you try to protect Dean and I at all costs. How you are such a kiss ass hunter, but one who doesn't see how much good she does with her life. I love how you are always there for me, with kind words, or a helping hand. And I can't imagine you being in the clutches of those Demons. So yes, I will always give my life, for yours."

I waited with baited breath for her answer, knowing I had put myself out there, more than I had ever done since Jess' death. She reached up, grabbing my hand and using it to pull herself up. I waited, my body tense, but she did nothing but reach to my face, cupping my cheek in her hand. "I love you too. And I've known about your feelings for a long time. Your eyes kind of gave it away a long time ago."

Maybe that was it. The way she was so straight forward and kind. Maybe that was the reason I was drawn to her. But whatever it was, I never wanted it to change.


End file.
